Ash Ketchum
| contrapartejuego = Rojo | contrapartemanga = RedAsh KetchumDe La Frikipedia, la enciclopedia extremadamente seria. Saltar a navegación, buscar De la serie grandes personajes: Ash Ketchum Ash observando el panorama Nacimiento Deconocido Muerte En el 2010 Ocupación follarse a su amigasss Dawn May Nacionalidad Paleto de corazon Malo o Bueno Malo, no ves que es maricón Atentados contra la humanidad No ganar ninguna liga pokémon importanate Religión Kanto Notas Ash es marión «Me convertiré en el mejor maestro pokémon » ~ Ash Ketchum practicamente no dice otra cosa «Ash, Yo soy tu padre » ~ Mal|El líder del Equipo Rocket hablándole a Ash «Ash viajó junto a tres chicas y a ninguna se la tiró» ~ Friki|Forero ánonimo sospechando que Ash es gay «Ash no es gay es pokéfilo » ~ Friki|otro forero ánonimo sospechando de la relación entre Ash y Pikachu Satoshi mejor conocido como Ash Ketchum (mostaza) o ¨ el cenicero ¨ es el pokéfilo personaje principal de la serie de monos llamados Pokemon un niño que cumple años cada cinco años, cambia de ropa cada diez y que sueña con ser el mejor de los pokéfilos maestros Pokemon que haya existido. Contenido ocultar 1 Biografía 1.1 Orígen 1.2 Nace el amor AshXPikachu 1.3 Ash y sus gamberradas 1.4 Las Islas de Naranjas 1.5 Joto Johto 1.6 Hoenn 1.7 La batalla en la Frontera 1.8 Sinoh 2 ¿Quien es el padre de Ash? 3 Relaciones amorosas 4 Pokémones de Ash Biografía Orígen Ash es muy guapo Ash es un macho entre los machos Ash es muy maduro para su edad Evil-Ash usando el lado oscuro de la fuerza Este el final de pokémon (spoiler)Ash nació en el pueblo Paleta (razón por lo que también los llaman ¨ el paleto de pueblo paleta ¨ ) que se encuentra cerca de la villa pingüino y del pueblo de Acatelotengo el chico en el Estado de México. Ash no tuvo padre hay muchas interrogantes acerca que quien podría tratarse (ver allá abajo).Su madre para mantenerlo trabaja ocho horas diarias vendiendo tacos a las afueras de la arena coliseo sin embargo el pinche escuincle huevón decidió ya no estudiar y decidio mejor irse a vagar haciéndose el baboso atrapando bichos raros llamados pokémones y despues de atraparlos follarlos. La madre desnaturalizada de Ash con tal de deshacerse del engendro que parió decidio mandarlo a viajar (sin importarle si al niño lo asaltaban, lo secuestraran, lo violaran, o lo mataran) Así que el día que cumplió los 10 años, Ash va con el viejo pervertido cientifico loco del pueblo el profesor Oak para que le diera un Pokemon (como no le dan un arma para que se defendiera en el camino). Oak ya habia dado a los pokes a otros tipos y otro que era especial se lo había dado a su nieto el fresa Shigeru alias ¨ el Gary ¨ con el cual Ash tiene una relación rivalidad-amor (como el sasunaru ) En fin el único que le quedaba vivo era una rata amarilla llamada Pikachu el cual cada vez que le da un orgasmo lanza descargas eléctricas ay veses en que son orgasmos multiples por pajearse muy seguido y tiene sufisiente electrisidad para activar un vibrador electrico que le mete a su querido entrenador Nace el amor AshXPikachu Pikachu era homo-fóbico por lo que le desagrado inmediatamente Ash porque lo vio con cara de gay por lo que le daba sus toques (eléctricos eh) de vez en cuando. Ash decide marcharse con todo y rata por lo que aborda primer autobús hacia la ciudad verde sin embargo en el camino hay un operativo anti-droga por lo que los del ejercito los detienen porque encontraron marihuana en la mochila de Ash perteneciente a Pikachu. Los del ejército ya se iban a llevar a Pikachu pero Ash decidió defenderlo. Pikachu al ver el sacrificio de Ash decide defenderlo a el y recibir todas las madrizas y lo agarraron a bolita los gandallas. Ash al ver lo madreada que estaba la rata tuvo que llevarlo al centro de salud Pokemon (alias el IMSS) para que lo atendieran. La enfermera Joy le dice a Ash que la rata estaba embarazada y que es necesario hacer que abortara por que si no también a el se lo llevaría la chingada, así que Pikachu pierde al niño ese día. En ese momento aparece el equipo rocket, dos gilipollas y un gato parlante que se dedican a robar pokemones para cometer actos terroristas. Pikachu se sentía triste por perder al engendro de sus entrañas por lo que Ash tuvo que consolarlo, esa misma noche Ash perdió su virginidad. Ash y sus gamberradas Después de eso Ash viaja con Pikachu y con la niebla plana Misty una chica ala que le destrozo la bici y decidió pagarle con su cuerpo y van por el bosque capturando pokemones y practicando sesiones de sexo salvaje. Hasta que llegan a ciudad Plateada alias ¨ el Pedregal ¨ y conocen a Brock el engendro que nunca abre los ojos el líder del gimnasio que dejo el buen sueldo que le daba el gobierno para ser un criador Pokemon pobretón y que las chicas nunca pelaran. Ash hace gamberrada tras gamberrada, se hace amigo de todo el mundo en un santiamén captura más bichos feos y montan orgias entre el chico napo la chica plana el consomate la rata con sida y todos los pobres pokemons que caian en su trampa. Las Islas de Naranjas Ash viaja a las islas naranja (alias Montemorelos Nuevo León) para traficar armas y drogas, y para entregar de forma ilegal, una pokebola de oro, plata y chocolate con droga azúcar dentro de nombre punto Gs. Allí Brock se separa del grupo con la intención de coger con la profe Ivy . En ese momento se les une Tracey, un dibujante de furry pokémon por lo que se dedica a dibujar a pokémons haciendo sexo y luego bajar las imágenes en devianart. Al saber que conocen al profe Oak se va a acompañarlos con la intención de conocerlo también y ver si puede follarlo ya que esta enamorado de el. Ash también se la pasa haciendo gamberradas participando en una liga menor (la liga naranja y ganándola (jaja lo que no hace en las ligas reales) Joto Johto Ash metiendose en un gran ploblema con los narcos(tomada desde montemorelos)Como no supieron que tenía adentro la pokébola punto GS el Oak manda a los tres escuincles ala región de los jotos Johto con otro profesor pedófilo (Elm) experto en juguetes sexuales y que tiene una sex-shop para ver si el pudiera ver que coño tiene adentro la mentada pokébola. Todos menos Tracey que ha enamorado a Oak y se queda con el para ser follados para siempre. Brock se unió al grupo ya que no pudo tirarse a ala profe Ivy quien resultó lesbiana (¿porque creen que tenía a esas niñas viviendo con ella?) Llega al pueblo Paleta y por poco se tira a la madre de Ash pero no abrio los putos ojos y se follo a mr. mime. Ash como siempre Ash va como siempre participando en la liga de los jotos Johto y como siempre derrota a los líderes pero aun así no gana (pinche looser). Ash le dice a Misty que ya no quiere coger con ella así que le da el avión y a Brock también se largara porque quiere pasar más tiempo a solas con su amado Pikachu. Hoenn Ash se dirige a Hoenn, y le ha vendido al profe Oak sus pokémones para su autoplacer ya que el solo folla a pikachu. Ash conoce a May y al notar que estaba más desarrollada en los senos que la plana Misty decide llevarla consigo para follarla cuando quiera. Después se une el hermano gilipollas de la anterior Masato alias el Max ya que Ash tenía ganas de un shota porque fuera del placer de Ash no sirve para nada. Para acabarla de chingar otra vez llega Brock pues se ha dado cuenta de que amaba a Ash y no puede separarse de el. Lo mismo de siempre Ash vence a los líderes de gimnasio, folla a May, a Max, a Brock, a Pikachu y al final pierde de nuevo, el güey la liga, etc, etc... eso si las orgias cada ves eran mas intensas ahora todos agugeraron a May por todos lados La batalla en la Frontera QUE HIZO QUEAsh regresa a su casa y se ha enterado que el presidente de la región vecina ha decidido hacer un muro fronterizo para ya no permitir la entrada a los mojados. Por eso Ash compite en la batalla de la frontera para evitar que pongan el muro junto a sus ladillas. Como es típico en Ash si ganó esta batalla que no es tan importante que las otras. En esta temporada Ash se convierte en la niña del exorcista y surge el Evil-Ash un ser de la oscuridad que utiliza todas las fuerzas oscuras para apoderase del mundo (traducción: por fin se hizo hombre) Sinoh Ash condimentos abandona a sus pokemones otra vez y se dirige a Sinoh pues su amor platónico Gary fue ahí. Aquí se encuentra con la chava más fresa de todas Hikari alias Síndrome de Dawn que al igual que la May entra en los concursos pokémones y el Brock regresa otra vez. Ash ha encontrado un nuevo amor llamado Paul, el emo de mierda que no quiere a los pokemones impotentes. Y esta historia Continuará… uff mierda que se acabe ya ¿Quien es el padre de Ash? La respuesta de los 10 millones de dólares (y no es la de la muerte de Misty el caballero) es acerca de la identidad del padre del sujeto en cuestión y el culpable de que ese gilipollas este vivo. Los frikis de cierto foro se han puesto a hacer una investigación y han establecido estas teorías. Ash nació por obra del espíritu santo : la madre de Ash es virgen (ja ja y yo soy Juan Pablo II ) y dio a luz al mesías de los pokémones por obra y gracia de Arceus. Por eso en la película el era el elegido en la película 2000 (ah verdad) . El padre de Ash es el profesor Oak: teoría que explica que chingados hace siempre el profe Oak en la casa de la mamá de Ash y viceversa cuando este no está. Según esta teoría Ash resultaría siendo tío de su amor rival Gary (ve tu a saber quienes sin los padres de este güey). El padre de Ash es el líder del equipo rocket: teoría (no tan disparatada) de que el padre podría ser Giovanni, cosa que resulta más curiosa ya que estos dos no se han visto nunca en la serie. El padre de Ash es Ho-Oh (XD): la pervertidamente de los foristas de foros DZ llega a tal punto que pregonan que el pajarote que vio Ash (sin albur) antes de irse de viaje sea su padre. La cosa esta que siempre que este güey se va algún viaje este se le aparece deseándole suerte a su vástago y quisas explique`por que a ash le gusta el pokefila. El padre de Ash es el cuarto Hokage : ¡ah! No, me estoy equivocando de serie Relaciones amorosas Pikachu: su amor eterno Gary: amor similar al de Naruto y al del el emo vengador (vease Sasunaru) los típicos rivales que en realidad se aman con cada fibra de su ser Misty: la chica plana con shorts de mezclilla, iba haber un romance entre ellos desde Kanto hasta Joto Johto, sin embargo el Ash se aburrió de ella y le dijo adíos. May: la chica de 10 años con copa D, también iba haber un romance entre ello,s pero Ash dejó que se fuera a Johto con su hermano (mira que hay que ser pendejo como para dejar escapar a una Lolita con copa D...). Dawn: la chica de las piernotas... igual iba haber algo ente ellos, pero Ash la mandó al carajo por fresa Pokémones de Ash Misty se excita mucho con esta imagen A Ash le gusta mucho atrapar pokemones asi que ¡aguas los de la imagen!Rata amarilla: Un pikachu reumático que le acompaña a todas partes absorbiéndole su jugoso cerebro se dice que su nombre se deriva de pika chucha o de pica y chupa (no se sabe qué). Charizard: Lagartija alada con almorranas Squirtle: Tortugo fotosensible o ciego que vende cupones. Bulbasaur: Este no tiene ninguna enfermedad, pero la planta que tiene en su espalda le chupa lentamente los jugos corporales. Tauros: Nunca gana por culpa de sus cuernos de goma. Muk: Lo utiliza Ash para bañarse y dejar un olorcillo delicioso. Butterfree: Una simple mariposa con mirada de rayos laser. Snorlax: Dicese de angelillo del primero c del colegio san mateo quien se mando un angelasose conose por tener grandes pesones,es un ser que tiene un gran apetito, hermano de Majin Bu. Es memorable el capítulo en el que se come (en pequeños bocados de 1 metro) a toda la población de una ciudad sin matarlos antes de ello. Pidgeot: Pajarraco que te daba unos golpes tremendos. Cyndaquil: Mezcla de pato sin pico, con ratón y marmota peluda que escupe fuego después de comerse supuestamente "ajís" de Colombia. A veces también le sucede esto cuando tiene un orgasmo. Totodile Lagartirigillo mordenolerigillo. Krabby: Cangrejo nativo de una isla narcotraficante. Taillow o Swellow: Cuando vio a Ash por primera vez, se encariño con él. Por eso cada vez que se acerca a Ash trata de "intimar" con él. Aipom Chango deforme con una mano de mas en la cola. Buizel Nutria con paperas y con doble cola. Tutwing tortugita de mariguana que se pudre si no sela follan. Raticate Rata enorme q obtubo al cambiar se buterfree para follarsela una vez y volvcerlo a intercambiar por buterfree. Starly Pichon volador q ash se follo asta q evoluciono a un staravia. Chikorita o Bayleef Una Chikorita hembra que siempore quiso tener sexo con Ash y nunca pudo Anime Animemostrar 5elementos - AKIRA - Aang - Angel Sanctuary - Angelic Layer - Avatar: La leyenda de Aang - Azumanga Daioh - Bastard!! - Beyblade - Black Lagoon - Bleach - Blood + - Bobobo - Boku no pico - Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro Chan - Burst Angel - Caballeros del Zodiaco - Candy Candy - Capitán Tsubasa - Chibi - Chobits - Chrno Crusade - Code Geass - Corrector Yui - Cowboy Bebop - Crazy Hill - Cyber Team in Akihabara - D. Gray Man - Death Note - Desert Punk - Detective Conan - Digimon Adventure - Doraemon - Dr. Slump - Dragon Ball - Dragon Ball AF - Dragon Ball GT - El Ceniciento - Elfen Lied - Eureka seven - Excel Saga - FLCL - Fantasmagórico - Fate/stay night - Fruits Basket - Full Metal Panic! - Fullmetal Alchemist - Futari wa Pretty Cure - Gantz - Gintama - Great Teacher Onizuka - Grenadier - Gundam Wing - Hamtaro - He is my master - Heidi - Hellsing - Higurashi no naku koro ni - Hunter x Hunter - Ikkitousen - Inuyasha (anime) - Jester el aventurero - Jigoku Shoujo - Kaji Kurai - Kanazuki no miko - Katekyō Hitman Reborn! - Kimba, el león blanco - Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen Mae Hashutsujo - Kyou Kara Maou - La visión de Escaflowne - Last Exile - Ley de Ueki - Los Gatos Samurai - Love Hina - Love Junkies - Lucky Star - Magic Knight Rayearth - Mahoujin Guru Guru - Mahō Sensei Negima - Mermaid Melody - Meteoro (Serie Animada) - Monster Rancher - Muhyo & Roji's BSI - Musculman - Nana - Naruto - Neon Genesis Evangelion - One Piece - Onegai Teacher - Orphen - Ouran High School Host Club - Paranoia agent - Pichi Pichi Pitch - Pita Ten - PoGonYuTo - Pokémon (anime) - Ranma ½ - Raruto - Robotech - Rosario to Vampire - Rozen Maiden - Rurouni Kenshin - Sailor Moon - Sakura Card Captor - Samurai Champloo - Sargento Keroro - Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei - School Days - School Rumble - Shakugan no shana - Shaman King - Shin Chan - Slam Dunk - Slayers - Sonic X - Soul Eater - Spice and wolf - Strike Witches - Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann - Tenjou Tenge - To love ru - Tokyo Babylon - Tokyo Mew Mew - Trigun - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle - Vampire Knight - X/1999 - XxxHOLIC - Yu Yu Hakusho - Yu-Gi-Oh! - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Zatch Bell (anime) Estilosmostrar Anime progresivo - Bishojo - Bishonen - Dōjinshi - Ecchi - Fanservice - Futanari - Guro - Harem - Harem Reverso - Josei - Kemono - Kodomo - Lolicon - Mahō Shōjo - Mecha - Moe (estilo) - Seinen - Shōjo - Shōjo-ai - Shōnen - Super Sentai - Yaoi - Yuri Personajesmostrar Dragon ball 1 Son Goku Gohan Krillin Piccolo Vegeta Naruto 2 Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha Kakashi Hatake Bleach 3 Kurosaki Ichigo Kuchiki Rukia Orihime Inoue Ishida Uryuu Yasutora Sado One Piece 4 Monkey D. Luffy Nami Roronoa Zoro Sanji Death Note 5 Kira L Light Yagami Misa Amane Ryuk ↑ Los demás personajes de Dragon Ball están en su propia plantilla ↑ Los demás personajes de Naruto están en su propia plantilla ↑ Los demás personajes de Bleach están en su propia plantilla ↑ Los demás personajes de One Piece están en su propia plantilla ↑ Los demás personajes de Death Note están en su propia plantilla Personajes (Otros)mostrar Agumon - Alucard - Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun - Asuka Langley Soryu - Brock - Dawn - Edward Elric - Inspector Nakamura - Inuyasha (personaje) - Jo - Lina Inverse - Lucy/Nyu - Lynn Minmai - May - Misato Katsuragi - Naru Narusegawa - Nobita Nohara - Oliver Aton - Rei Ayanami - Shinji Ikari - Taichi Yagami - Xellos - Yahiko - Zatch Bell (personaje) Otrosmostrar Bankai · CLAMP · Digievolución · Fansub · Goji · Kawaii · Haruhiismo · Isamu · Manga · Otaku · Otakusexual · Pokémon (idioma) · PoGonYuTo · Salón de Manga · Síndrome de Edward Elric · Síndrome de Dragon Ball · Síndrome de Keitaro Urashima · Tsundere · Zerista Portalmostrar Portal:Anime y Manga Entrenadoresmostrar Ash Ketchum · Brock · May(en español Aura) · Dawn · Gary Pokemon destacadosmostrar Pikachu · Mewtwo · Mew · Pidgey · Psyduck · Meowth Team Rocketmostrar Jessie · James · Giovanni · ·Cassidy · Butch Otrosmostrar Pokemonización · Team Rocket · Pokemon (idioma) · Master Ball · G & S Ball · Team Aqua · Team Magma Obtenido de "http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Ash_Ketchum" Categorías: Personajes | Anime | Pokémon | Personajes de anime VistasPágina Discusión Ver código fuente Historial Herramientas personalesRegistrarse/Entrar NavegaciónPortada Portal de la comunidad El Piriódico Blog oficioso Cambios recientes Página aleatoria Ayuda Apoyo al proyecto Chat frikipédico Frikichan Foro Correo Metaportal Referencias Tienda de camisetas Interesantes anuncios MerchandisingCamisetas frikipédicas ¡Compra una, amiguete! Dame argo payo Buscar HerramientasLo que enlaza aquí Cambios relacionados Páginas especiales Versión para imprimir Enlace permanente Esta página fue modificada por última vez el 02:41, 20 jul 2009. Esta página ha sido visitada 19.288 veces. El contenido está disponible bajo los términos de la GNU Free Documentation License 1.2 Política de protección de datos Acerca de La Frikipedia / Quienes somos Aviso legal Contacto: contacto@frikipedia.es | categoría = anime | imágenes = sí }} Ash Ketchum (サトシ Satoshi en japonés) de Pueblo Paleta, es el personaje y protagonista principal de la serie de anime Pokémon. Historia Temp. 1 - 5 Ash siempre ha soñado en ser un maestro Pokémon y tan pronto cumplió 10 años fue al laboratorio del profesor Oak para conseguir su primer Pokémon, como todo niño que quería convertirse en entrenador. Originalmente pensó en elegir a Squirtle, pero Ash terminó quedándose con Pikachu ya que, al llegar tarde, todos thumb|Ash y Misty en la primera temporada.los otros habían sido elegidos y este era el único disponible; y así comenzó su aventura. Principalmente su Pikachu no lo quería debido a que era un Pokémon de prueba del profesor Oak, es por eso que este no quiso seguir en su Pokéball y siempre acompaña a Ash a su lado (EP001). Con el tiempo el vínculo entre él y Ash creció y ambos se hicieron grandes amigos. Comenzó como un inexperto entrenador, pero logró aprender y mejorar con sus amigos Misty y Brock, capturando Pokémon, teniendo que soportar las burlas de su rival Gary Oak y venciendo a los líderes de gimnasios en Kanto, logro entrar en la Liga Pokémon, donde fue eliminado por Ritchie quedando entre los mejores 16. Más tarde viajaría por las Islas Naranja, junto a su nuevo amigo Tracey, donde vence a Drake, líder del Grupo Naranja. Continuó por Johto, donde consiguió el octavo puesto en la Liga Pokémon. Temp. 6 - 9 Ash llegó a Hoenn conociendo nuevos amigos, Max y May/Aura, y dejando a viejas amistades como Misty y Tracey. thumb|left|Ash y May/Aura en la sexta temporadaNuevamente Ash busca proclamarse campeón de la Liga Pokémon, pero una vez más cae, esta vez ante Tyson. Queda en cuarto lugar. Vuelve a Kanto y conoce a Scott/Treto, quien le habla sobre el Frente Batalla, finalmente Ash decide que este sea su siguiente objetivo. Después de enfrentarse contra los 7 ases del Frente de Batalla proclamándose el ganador, participa en su primer concurso Pokémon en el que queda empatado con May/Aura (la Cinta/Listón se partió en dos y cada uno se llevó una parte). May/Aura y Max dejan de viajar con Ash, ya que May/Aura decide seguir a su rival Drew y competir contra él en los concursos de la región Johto (tal y como Ash siguió a Gary Oak a la misma región debido a su rivalidad). Temp. 10 - 12 Cuando Ash llega a la Región Sinnoh,conoce a Dawn/Maya, y decide viajar con ella y Brock, para poder llegar de thumb|Ash y Dawn/Maya en la decima temporada.nuevo a la Liga Pokémon. Aquí Ash conoce a un nuevo rival llamado Paul/Polo, un chico que no aprecia a los Pokémon. Además, también conoce Barry, un entrenador que su contraparte sería Pearl el cual se hace muy buen amigo de Ash. Rivales Como Ash está compitiendo, su camino está lleno de rivales que le retan en su sueño de ser maestro Pokémon. Estos son: * Gary Oak: El eterno rival de Ash. Su enemistad ya existía desde antes de empezar su viaje, ya que ambos provienen de Pueblo Paleta. Varias veces se aparecía en el camino de Ash, humillándolo y haciéndole creer que es un entrenador inferior. Más tarde su actitud cambió, y tuvo su primer duelo con Ash, donde su Eevee vence al Pikachu de Ash. Más tarde lo volvió a enfrentar en la Liga Johto, donde el Charizard de Ash venció a su Blastoise y lo dejó fuera de la Liga. A partir de ese momento, Gary decide convertirse en investigador Pokémon. Finalmente desarrollaron una relación de amistad-rivalidad. * Ritchie: Amigo de Ash en la Liga Añil. Ritchie es un estereotipo de Ash, ya que ambos visten de una forma similar, además de que ambos poseen un Pikachu. Ritchie vence a Ash en la Liga Pokémon, ya que el Charizard de Ash provocó su descalificación del campeonato. Ritchie reaparece cuando ayuda a Ash a rescatar a Silver, un Lugia bebe, pero desde entonces no se lo ha vuelto a ver en el Animé, salvo por algún episodio de Crónicas Pokémon. * Harrison: Fue un rival de Ash que apareció en la Liga Johto, el cual fue el único lugar donde se encontraron. Luego de que Ash derrotara en una emocionante batalla a Gary Oak y lo dejara eliminado, Harrison fue el encargado de desterrarlo de la Liga Pokémon de Johto * Morrison: Amigo y rival de Ash en la Liga Hoenn. Se conocieron antes del campeonato, siendo Ash para Morrison un motivo para seguir adelante y alcanzarlo. Cuando debieron enfrentarse, Morrison se sintió afectado de tener que enfrentar a su amigo, pero Ash lo apoyó para seguir adelante, y luchando con ganas y valor, Morrison pierde contra Ash. Ambos prometen volver a verse en el siguiente campeonato. * Tyson: conocio a Ash en la Liga Hoenn donde terminaron enfrentandose su Meowth contra Pikachu de Ash donde Meowth gana y elimina a Ash de la Liga Pokemon * Paul/Polo: Actual rival de Ash. Paul/Polo es algo altanero, sin aprecio por sus Pokémon, y siempre buscando batallas; se enemistó con Ash debido a sus diferentes puntos de vista. Su primer duelo con Ash fue empate, pero el segundo fue un triunfo de Paul/Polo, y el tercero volvio a ser un empate. El cuarto fue Honchkrow contra Turtwig, pero inesperadamente la pequeña tortuga evolucionó en Grotle acompañada por una desventaja de velocidad debido a su peso, provocando una nueva victoria para Paul/Polo. El quinto fue la Batalla de Aros Aérea en donde se enfrentaron el Staravia de Ash contra el Honchkrow de Paul donde Staravia evoluciona a Staraptor y logra darle la primera victoria a Ash. En el sexto combate, la batalla completa, Ash vuelve a ser derrotado, a pesar de que su Chimchar evoluciona. * Barry: Aparece en el episodio DP101 y en el combate ganó Ash. Seguirá a nuestros héroes por unos cuantos episodios más. * Nando:Es un entrenador que aparce en DP04. Este no se podia decidir por las battallas de gym o por los concurso pero después de una batalla con ash opto por ambos. Medallas Esta es la lista de medallas que Ash posee actualmente, junto al nombre se indica en que episodio la ganó. | width="25%" valign="top" | Medallas de Johto Temporadas: tercera, cuarta y quinta. | width="25%" valign="top" | Medallas de Hoenn Temporadas: sexta, séptima y octava. | width="25%" valign="top" | Medallas de Sinnoh Temporadas: décima, undécima, duodécima — (actual). |} Medallas del Archipiélago Naranja Temporada: segunda. Símbolos del Frente Batalla/Batalla de la Frontera Temporada: novena. Pokémon [[Archivo:Ashpokes.jpg|thumb|Los Pokémon de Ash en el noveno opening.]] Cuando Ash viaja a una aventura distinta, siempre captura Pokémon de la región que recorre. Los ha conseguido de muy diversos tipos: de tipo eléctrico Pikachu, de tipo normal Aipom, de tipo volador Pidgeot, de tipo bicho Butterfree, de tipo planta Sceptile, de tipo fuego Cyndaquil, de tipo agua, Lapras, de tipo veneno Muk, de tipo lucha Primeape, de tipo hielo Glalie, de tipo tierra Donphan, de tipo fantasma Haunter, y de tipo roca Larvitar, aunque estos dos últimos no se consideran Pokémon de Ash, solo acompañantes. En su equipo Con el Profesor Oak En entrenamiento Liberados Los siguientes Pokémon fueron liberados: Intercambiados Acompañantes Temporales Pokémon que ha regalado Curiosidades * Únicamente se menciona al padre de Ash en el episodio , cuando su madre menciona que su padre tardó 4 días en llegar a Ciudad Verde cuando empezó a entrenar Pokémon, lo que podría indicar que también es un entrenador Pokémon. * Su nombre en japonés es Satoshi. Si le quitamos las letras s-t-o-i queda Ash. Aún así, Ash significa "ceniza", significado que se usa en la profecía de "Pokémon 2: El Poder de Uno", en la profecía del Elegido. frame|Medallas de Ash en el capítulo . * Satoshi es también el nombre de Satoshi Tajiri, el diseñador de los videojuegos de Pokémon. * En la película Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar se mencionó que Ash era el rey del mar. * En el duodécimo episodio de la primera temporada, al comienzo, el narrador cuenta que Ash camina tarareando su canción favorita rumbo a su siguiente destino, curiosamente es la misma canción que estaba sonando de fondo en ese momento. Esa misma canción suena durante muchos episodios de la primera temporada también. * Ash posiblemente tenga 13 años porque en el episodio "Combate por una medalla" se decía que había pasado 1 año, más que en la película de "El hechizo de los Unown" Ash dice que había pasado un año desde que conoció a Pikachu, más su viaje en Hoenn debió ser pasado un año más, dando un total de 13 años al joven Ash. Aunque es probable que tenga más, pues en el episodio 262, cuando regresa a pueblo Primavera a registrarse para la liga Johto, Joy le dice que tiene que pasar 3 meses, esto es después de lo de los Unown por lo que tiene algo más de 13. 250px|thumb|Imagen de [[El Desafío de Darkrai, donde se puede apreciar el color del cabello de Ash.]] * Ash en toda la serie se ha disfrazado en total 4 veces pero 3 veces de mujer. Dizfraces de mujer: la primera vez fue en la primera temporada porque criticó a la gente que usaba perfume y esos perfumes eran fabricados por Erika una líder de gimnasio de Kanto, y Ash se disfrazo de mujer para pasar al gimnasio haciéndose pasar por una chica llamada Ashley. La segunda vez que se disfrazó de mujer fue en la temporada "reto máximo" cuando conocieron a Romeo y Julieta, ellos tuvieron un problema y a May/Aura se le ocurrió que Ash se disfrazara de Julieta para que Romeo practicara su declaración de amor y la verdadera vio lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a enamorar de Romeo. La tercera vez fue en la temporada "diamante y perla", cuando llegaron a una cafetería donde 3 hermanas eran las dueñas y tenían varios Miltank, pero el de la hermana menor tenía un problema y Brock le ayudó a entrenar a su Miltank, mientras Ash y Dawn/Maya estaban ayudando en la cafetería y ambos disfrazados de sirvienta, a Ash no le gustaba como estaba disfrazado pero las 2 hermanas mayores le decían que se veía bien con esa ropa y después trabajó muy animado. Y finalmente pero no menos importante en la primera temporada se dizfraso junto a Misty de el Team/Equipo Rocket imitandolos incluso en su lema. * Ash sólo posee en todo su grupo de Pokémon un Pokémon brillante y ese Pokémon es Noctowl * Ash también en un capítulo de "la búsqueda del maestro" se hizo amigo de una niña bruja y por accidente le transformó en un Pikachu pero le dijo que el hechizo se quitaba en unas horas y hasta a principios del siguiente capítulo volvió a ser humano. El nombre de Ash en Pikachu es Ashachu. * Ash ha estado en situaciones de muerte o muerto y lo curioso es que ha sido en las películas que aparece Mew o en capitulos/episodios normales * Ash tiene los cuatro Pokémon iniciales de planta de cada región; Bulbasaur, Chikorita (que evoluciona en Bayleef), Treecko (evolucionado luego en Grovyle y luego en Sceptile) y un Turtwig (que evoluciona en Grotle). 3 iniciales de fuego; Charmander (que evoluciona en Charmeleon y luego a Charizard) Cyndaquil y Chimchar(que evoluciona en Monferno), el único inicial de fuego que no posee es Torchic. Y 2 iniciales de agua; Squirtle y Totodile. * A partir de la sexta temporada el color del cabello de Ash pasa a ser de un verde oscuro en la parte superior que se combina con su anterior negro. Esto se puede comprobar extrayendo los colores de una imagen suya, . * Ash y Gary han guardado media Poké Ball toda su vida desde que se conocieron. * Cada vez que Ash gana su octava medalla, todas las medallas son robadas y más tarde luego recuperadas. * Entre los primeros Pokémon que captura Ash siempre hay uno de tipo volador. * Se convierte en coordinador Pokémon en la región Sinnoh tras sacar su pase de coordinador junto con Dawn/Maya en el primer concurso en la que ella participó. Pero recordemos que en los últimos 2 capítulos de la temporada en Hoenn se inscribe en un concurso en el que el Combusken de May/Aura evoluciona en Blaziken. * Ash siempre tiene en común un Pokémon o sus preevoluciones con sus rivales (menos con Harrison), Squirtle y Kingler (De Gary), Pikachu y Charizard (De Ritchie), Gligar (De Morrison), Sceptile y Donphan (De Tyson), Grotle y Gliscor (De Paul/Polo), Staraptor y Heracross (De Jun). * Cada vez que Ash regresa a su pueblo natal, Paleta, después de finalizar una Liga Pokémon, se enfrenta a Gary pero siempre pierde. * En el primer capítulo del anime Ash ve un Ho-Oh surcando los cielos seguido de un arco iris. Lo curioso es que este Pokémon es de la región Johto que aun era desconocida para Ash. * En el anime japonés Ash se llama Satoshi (como el creador de Pokémon. Satoshi Tajiri) y Gary Oak se llama Shigueru (como Shigeru Miyamoto) * Ash siempre que viaja a una nueva región, los primeros Pokémon que captura son de tipo agua, fuego, planta y volador. *Ash nunca ha capturado un Pokémon de los siguientes tipos: siniestro, acero, dragón y psiquico. Del tipo fantasma, solo se cuenta Haunter, aunque puede considerarse solamente un acompañante, lo mismo ocurre con Larvitar que es de tipo roca. *Ash cuando peleo con Inverna/Candice fue la primera vez que uso 4 Pokémon en una batalla de gimnasio. * En el doblaje de hispanoamérica, la voz de Ash cambia en el capítulo de Pokémon Battle Dimension. * En las únicas regiónes donde ha tenido los tres pokemon iniciales son Kanto y Johto. * Ash nunca a entendido nada sobre el amor y nunca se ha enamorado de algun personaje. Sin embargo se sintió atraido por Giselle, cuando Joe le mostro una foto. * De sus Pokémon, Grotle, Staraptor y Monferno han evolucionado en batallas contra Paul/Polo. * Con la evolución de Monferno de Ash es la primera vez que en una generación evolucionan 2 Pokémon de Ash iníciales. *El Monferno y el Charizard de Ash viven casi la misma historia, ambos fueron capturados por entrenadores que no aprecian a los Pokémon, que los liberaron y además ambos cambiaron su actitud tras la evolución. *Segun la pelicula de lucario y el misterio de mew, ash tiene un aura igual a de Sir Aaron * En la region Sinnoh Ash evoluciona mas Pokemon que en las regiones Anteriores * En cada región , Ash Ketchum siempre tiene un Pokémon de tipo Planta, uno de tipo Fuego, uno de tipo Agua y uno tipo Volador. Anotaciones